Brat
by PikaaChuu
Summary: Jadi ibu muda itu pusing juga... / Krisho & little Sehun
1. Chapter 1

**Sengaja tanpa warning ini GS atau bukan karena aku sendiri juga bingung. Moment itu menyenangkan, tapi begitu diungkapkan dalam tulisan ternyata sulit sekali.**

"Ayolah, sayang. Kau ini dari tadi belum makan, Sehunnie~ Coba jangan main game terus." Junmyeon yang berperan sebagai ibu terus saja membujuk. Sarapan belum, makan siang pun tak mau.

Sehun yang umurnya 6 tahun itu sedang bandel-bandelnya. Bukan bandel yang seperti itu. Bandel bermain game sejak pamannya datang. Dan lagi sang ayah juga keranjingan, maka seperti ini jadinya sang anak.

Junmyeon lelah, pasrah. Antara prihatin tapi juga kesal dan marah. Dia sudah beres-beres rumah yang berantakannya mengerikan. Hanya ditinggal 1 minggu saja benar-benar bencana. Dan hari ini ganti Yifan yang pergi, walau hanya tiga hari.

Sehun bergeming. Hanya suara-suara dari game yang terdengar. Membuat Junmyeon pusing saja.

"Sehunnie, sebentar saja sayang. Letakkan di meja, dan ayo makan." Junmyeon bahkan memohon. Kasihan.

"Nanti, Mama. Nanti aku kalah." Lagi, anak kecil itu menolak. Kepalanya bergeleng mendukung tolakkannya.

"Kau belum makan dari pagi. Belum mandi juga. Ayo berhenti sebentar. Sebentaaaaar sajaaa." Suho mengangkat sendok berisi nasi dan temannya menuju mulut Sehun. Namun untuk entah ke berapa dijawab dengan gelengan saja.

Ibu muda itu benar-benar habis sabarnya sekarang. Tanpa pemberitahuan, ia letakkan piring makan penuh itu di meja kemudian melenggang pergi masuk ke kamar.

Sehun mem-pause permainannya. "Maaaaaa?"

"Terserah Sehun mau apa! Sehun nakal bukan putra mama!" Junmyeon bahkan berteriak.

Sehun sendiri hanya diam. Kaget pasti mendengar sang mama bicara seperti itu. Senakal-nakalnya Sehun, mamanya tak pernah bicara bahwa ia bukan anaknya. Dan Sehun mulai khawatir, bagaimana kalau itu benar?

Sehun beranjak dari duduk bersilanya, berlari kecil menuju kamar orang tuanya. Langsung masuk dan melihat sosok mama sedang bergelung di atas tempat tidur.

Sehun mengendap beberapa langkah, tapi berhenti begitu mendengar sang mama sepertinya sedang menelepon seseorang.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah pulang. Aku pusing sekali Yifan." Mamanya seperti merengek.

"..."

"Ah ya, kau benar. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengurus anakku sendiri." Sekarang mamanya menggerutu.

Setidaknya Sehun bisa bernafas lega lagi mendengar ucapan mamanya barusan. Ternyata ia masih anak mamanya.

"..."

"Tapi aku bukan anak kecil juga. Kau membuatku bertambah sakit. Sudah sana, biar kuurus sendiri."

Dan Sehun bisa melihat Mamanya melempar telepon genggamnya ke lantai. Lucu sekali, Sehun bisa bayangkan wajah bingung Daddy-nya di seberang sana.

Bocah itu kemudian berlari dan langsung meloncat ke atas tempat tidur. Menimbulkan lonjakan kecil.

"Mama?"

"Mama tidak mau bicara dengan anak bandel." Junmyeon melipat kedua tangannya.

"Kalau begitu aku bukan anak nakal karena mama baru saja bicara dengan Hunnie..." selanjutnya Sehun terkikik.

Junmyeon mendengus kesal. Seperti kalah telak. Bingung juga mau menjawab apa. Jadi ia tetap dalam diamnya.

"Mamaaaa..." Sehun merangkak mendekat.

Junmyeon acuh. Hendak mengutak-atik ponselnya tapi baru ingat ia lempar ke lantai tadi. Lucu kalau ia tiba-tiba bangkit hanya untuk mengambil ponselnya.

"Maaaa... Sehun tidak punya teman lain kalau mama diam terus." Suara sendu itu muncul. Entah benar dari hati atau tidak. Yang jelas bocah itu mulai bisa menggoyahkan amarah sang mama.

Karena tak juga memberi respon, Sehun gemas sendiri. Ia tahu Mamanya itu sangat baik, tidak akan bisa benar-benar marah padanya atau ayahnya. Maka dari itu ia mulai merangkak lagi mendekati mama kesayangannya.

Dan dengan kedua telapak sempit itu, ia menangkup wajah manis mamanya. Junmyeon sendiri bingung. Sepertinya Sehun terlalu sering melihat adegan diatas umur antara dirinya dengan Yifan.

"Sehun sayang mamaaaaaa.. Sehun bukan anak nakal maaa~" dengan itu Sehun hujami pipi mamanya dengan ciuman manis. Membuat lekukan senyum pada bibir Junmyeon keluar juga.

"Mama juga sayang. Astaga, Hunnie manis sekali.." Junmyeon balik menciumi wajah putranya. Mengundang kekehan menyenangkan itu terdengar nyaring.

Sehun sendiri merasa cukup senang melihat mamanya tak lagi marah. Jadi sekarang ia tahu bagaimana membangkitkan mood sang mama lagi.

"Daddy mengajari Sehun. Kata Daddy, mama akan senang bila dicium." Sehun tersenyum lima jari.

Junmyeon berdecak. "Besok-besok jangan tiru apapun yang Daddymu katakan, okay? Daddymu sesat."

"Tapi mama tetap sayang Daddy?" Tanya Sehun mendongak.

"Tentu. Mama sayang Daddy dan juga Sehun..."

Hari Minggu siang beranjak sore. Sehun serta ayahnya sedang jalan-jalan. Menemani Junmyeon berbelanja sebenarnya. Yifan bilang, itu hadiah untuk menghilangkan lelah.

Awalnya Suho senang-senang saja. Ia sudah berencana akan membeli ini itu dan lainnya. Sudah sengaja melewati stand mainan atau snack atau apapun yang menarik perhatian putranya. Tapi rupanya sang Daddy tidak sepemikiran.

Belum juga setengah jam berkeliling, Sehun dan Yifan yang tadi berpisah dengan Junmyeon kembali menghampiri. Sehun berlari dari jauh kemudian memeluk kaki Junmyeon. Wajahnya didongakkan dan terlihatlah wajah manis penuh makna.

"Maaaaa, belikan bubble tea. Daddy tadi membeli satu tapi diminum sendiri." Bibirnya mengerucut.

Junmyeon membuang nafasnya kasar. Bukannya ia tak mau membelikan, tapi antriannya mengalahkan antrian bianglala di taman bermain. Junmyeon malas sekali.

"Nanti, sayang. Antriannya panjang. Dan mama ingin belanja dulu."

"Tidak tidak. Sehun inginnya sekarang." Efek rewel belum tidur siang muncul rupanya.

"Sehun, mama belikan tapi nanti. Jangan menolak atau benar-benar takkan ada bubble tea!"

"Mamaaaaa..." Dan Sehun memang benar-benar rewel.

Junmyeon menatap Yifan tajam.

"Yifan, urusi anakmu atau kau bukan suamiku."

 **-FIN-**

Selalu suka Krisho parent!au with babby Sehunnieeee~

Seriusan, ngurus anak seumuran tk itu stress banget -_- kalo lagi manis aja, astaga nggak nahan. Kalo lagi rewel, bikin stress. Ini dateng begitu lihat tante yang kalo marah selalu bilang begitu ke anaknya.

 **Walau telat, Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri~ Mohon maaf ya kalau punya salah, entah dari kata-katanya dalam fic atau yang lain. Selamat hari kemenangan :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sengaja tanpa warning ini GS atau bukan karena aku sendiri juga bingung. Moment itu menyenangkan, tapi begitu diungkapkan dalam tulisan ternyata sulit sekali.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wu Sehun itu manis, semua tahu. Ayahnya -sangat- tampan menggila, semua tahu. Mamanya cantik tak tertahankan, lagi semuanya tahu. Keluarga kecil mereka entah mengapa jadi terkenal sekarang. Walau hanya antara bibir dengan bibir para tetangga.

Kalau mau lihat, tiap pagi akan ada suguhan Sehun kecil berseragam biru putih ala taman kanak-kanaknya. Dengan tas tak lebih lebar dari punggunya tergantung manis di kedua pundak. Disusul pula langkah mantap ia berjalan, juga bersenandung lugu. Lagu-lagu anak yang baru ia pelajari dua hari lalu.

Tangan mungil Sehun tentu saja menggenggam tangan Mamanya. Mama yang setiap hari mengantar-jemput dirinya. Mama yang nantinya akan ikut menyambung lagu baru hafalannya. Sehun selalu suka.

Tapi hari ini berbeda. Tangan yang ia genggam adalah tangan besar Ayahnya. Tidak ada senandung lagu, tidak ada obrolan singkat, tidak ada jalan pelan menyenangkan. Ia dan Ayahnya berjalan cepat mendekati lari. Sehun mendengar Ayahnya berbicara cepat dengan telepon genggamnya, membuat anak itu merasa di abaikan.

Jika dengan sang Mama hanya butuh 15 menit berjalan dari rumah, kali ini dengan Ayahnya hanya habis 7 menit. Sehun sendiri mengeluh lelah sesampainya di gerbang.

"Harusnya Daddy bangun pagi seperti Mama..." rengeknya.

"Daddy sudah bangun pagi, sayang. Jangan merengek, mengerti?" Yifan masih mengetik suatu permintaan maaf untuk dikirim pada client-nya.

"Daddy menyebalkan! Tidak mau lagi sekolah dengan Daddy!" Dengan itu, Sehun berlari pergi masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Yifan sendiri hanya berdiri bingung. Anaknya jelas-jelas baru mengatakan protes penolakan dan ia hanya bisa membuang nafas pasrah. Beginilah paginya bila Joonmyeon tiba-tiba ada pasien mendadak dini hari.

Tepat belum ada lima langkah Yifan berjalan pergi, lengkingan terdengar di belakangnya.

"Daddy...!" Oke, Yifan tentu tahu betul itu suara anaknya.

 _Astaga, apa lagi ini. Aku harus mengejar bus sekarang._

Yifan berbalik dengan Sehun tersengal berdiri tepat di depan kakinya. Cepat sekali anak itu lari.

"Kenapa?" Yifan sejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sehun.

Setelah dirasa cukup tenaga untuk bicara, Sehun menjawab. "Tas Sehun di mana?"

Rasanya begitu polos dan ringan. Tapi benar-benar menghantam otak Yifan dengan keras dan kasar.

 _Shit!_

"Sehun tidak bawa tas!?" Ayah muda ini mulai panik.

"Ha? Tadi Sehun suruh Daddy ambilkan tas saat Sehun pakai sepatu!" Anak ini ternyata lebih panik lagi.

 _Sial!_

"Apa isi tasnya?"

Ini sungguh pertanyaan konyol.

"Buku pr dan bekal. Ah! Daddy tidak bawa!?" -Panik maksimal.

"Daddy lupa!" -Panik super maksimal

"Daddy jahat! Padahal Sehun mau tunjukkan pada sonsaengnim, Sehun sudah kerjakan tugas. Sehun ingin bintang limaaaa!"

Mata kecilnya mulai memerah. Tentu saja Sehun menangis.

"Astaga, Sehunnie.. Jangan menangis di sini."

Sungguh, Yifan mengutuk hari ini.

"Daddy jahat. Sonsaengnim akan marahi Sehun nantii."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Biar Daddy bilang pada sonsaengnim kalau Sehun lupa bawa buku, okay?"

"Bukan Sehun yang lupa! Daddy yang lupa!"

"Ah, iya iya baiklah. Daddy yang lupa. Jangan menangis lagi, sayang. Ayo temui sonsaengnim." Yifan berdiri dengan kedua tangan di posisi hendak menggendong Sehun.

Sehun justru menggeleng kala merasakan tangan sang Ayah di tubuhnya, dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajah. Anak ini dramatis sekali.

"Tidak mau, sonsaengnim tidak akan percaya dengan Daddy. Sehun mau Mama."

Yifan ingin ikut menangis rasanya. Lucu sekali, anaknya sendiri secara gamblang mengatakan ia tak bisa dipercaya. Miris.

"Mama masih mengobati orang sakit, Sehunna~" Yifan berusaha membujuk.

Sehun sesenggukan. Ia tahu, kalau Mamanya sedang mengobati orang sakit, Sehun tidak boleh mengganggu. Ia harus berbagi Mamanya pada orang lain. Kata Mama, jangan egois.

Akhirnya Sehun pasrah saja. Walau benar saat di kelas, sonsaengnim tidak marah padanya. Tapi jelas, rasa kecewa itu ada ketika melihat teman-temannya memperoleh nilai bintang terlebih dulu.

Sehun hanya diam seharian itu.

Yifan sendiri berangkat kerja dengan gelisah tak tentu. Jelas sekali bila merasa bersalah. Ia jadi merasa kecil hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun duduk manis di pangkuan Mamanya. Malam ini suhunya sedikit lebih dingin dari biasanya, jadi ia minta duduk di pangkuan Mama yang jelas lebih hangat karena bonus pelukan. Ia bermain game, sedangkan Mamanya hanya menonton televisi.

"Tadi daddy cerita, Sehun marah pada daddy?" Tanya Joonmyeon tiba-tiba.

"Habis daddy menyebalkan." Sehun mem-pause permainan dan mendongak menatap dagu Mamanya.

"Kalu daddy jahat, ia tidak akan bilang pada sonsaengnim supaya Sehun jangan dimarahi." Joonmyeon bermain dengan surai lembut Sehun.

"Tapi Ma, Sehun jadi tidak dapat bintang." Anak kecil itu merengut.

"Pilih mana, tidak dapat bintang dan dimarahi atau dapat bintang besok tapi tidak dimarahi?"

Sehun hanya diam.

"Daddy kan jarang mengantar Sehun sekolah. Daddy tadi sudah bangun pagi untuk menggantikan Mama menyiapkan bekal dan seragam Sehun walau tetap terlambat. Daddy baru lupa satu kali ini, 'kan?"

Kepala Sehun mengangguk. Rasa bersalah mulai muncul. Ia jadi ingat mengatakan 'jahat' pada Ayahnya.

"Jadi jangan marah lagi pada Daddy, okay? Daddy itu sayang sekali pada Sehun." Joonmyeon mencium pipi anak tunggalnya.

Anak itu tersenyum. Kepala kecilnya melongok ke sebuah ruangan yang menyala terang lampunya.

"Sehun mau minta maaf pada Daddy."

Sehun segera turun dari zona nyamannya dan berlari menuju ruang kerja sang Ayah.

Joonmyeon tentulah mersa senang. Ia segera meraih ponselnya dan mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Yifan.

 **'Kau Ayah yang hebat.'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-FIN-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sebelumnya maaf bila terkesan dipaksakan baik dalam segi alur maupun tata tulisan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apartemen kecil itu selalu terasa hangat. Entah itu hangat karena jasa si pemanas ruangan, hangat karena uap sedap yang mengepul dari panci sup di dapur, atau bahkan karena celotehan si manis Sehun. Apapun itu, atmosfernya selalu penuh keceriaan.

Jadi, saat ini Joonmyeon sedang memakaikan seragam ke tubuh buah hatinya. Sedangkan Sehun berdiri tenang tanpa gerak selain yang diperintahkan sang Mama.

"Sehun mau berangkat dengan Daddy?" Joonmyeon hanya sedang melalukan sentuhan akhir, merapikan surai wangi melon Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk, "Tentu. Apa Mama mau pergi memeriksa orang?"

"Tidak. Mama mau menemui orang banyak dan belajar." Ada panggilan seminar dan sosialisasi sekaligus untuk hari ini. Sebenarnya bisa saja dirinya mengantar Sehun sesuai rutinitas. Tapi Joonmyeon sedang malas berjalan saja.

"Mama sudah pintar. Kenapa masih belajar?" Sehun sudah di gendongan Mamanya yang melangkah keluar kamar menuju dapur.

"Supaya tambah pintar." Joonmyeon mendudukkan Sehun di depan televisi. Pangeran manis itu harus sarapan sambil memandangi _cartoon_ pagi. Harus. Setiap hari.

"Seperti Daddy." Suara berat itu menyusul.

"Daddy juga masih belajar?" Sehun tampaknya sedang sangat antusias pada kata ini. Belum merasakan ia betapa sebenarnya kata 'belajar' bisa menjadi penghantar tidur kelak.

"Hmmm.. kalau tidak pintar, nanti Daddy tidak bisa mendekati Mama."

Joonmyeon mulai melotot. Yah, peringatan tanpa suara. Yifan ini kalau sudah mengungkit masa lalu tidak bisa ditahan lagi mulutnya.

"Kenapa?" Bocah ini justru bertambah penasarannya.

"Sayang, sarapan dulu. Kemari." Joonmyeon coba alihkan perhatian. Bisa-bisa anaknya yang manis ini jadi membawa sikap gombal gagal ayahnya dewasa nanti.

"Mau sarapan dengan Daddy!" Sehun merebut piring di tangan Mamanya dan memindah ke pangkuan Yifan di sofa.

Yifan mengulum senyum bangganya kemudian melempar _wink_ tanpa arti pada istri yang masih berdiri di tempat. Mengundang pelototan lagi dari sepasang pupil di sana. Joonmyeon melenggang pergi untuk membawakan kopi panas Yifan.

"Kenapa harus pintar dulu baru bisa bersama Mama, Dad?" Sehun mengulang pertanyaan tadi. Ia ingin tahu sekali. Sangat ingin tahu.

"Supaya Mama suka pada Daddy." Yifan menyuapkan nasi dan Sehun melahapnya nikmat.

"Suka? Berarti Sehun sudah pintar karena Mama juga suka pada Sehun." Yifan tersenyum lagi.

"Yaaaa seperti itu. Tapi Sehun harus setinggi Daddy dulu baru belajar untuk bisa benar-benar menjatuhkan Mama." Suapan lagi.

"Ah, benarkah? Lamaaaaa, Dad." Mengunyah lagi.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu di depan Sehun, Yifan. Kau ini susah sekali diingatkan." Joonmyeon datang membawa pesanan Yifan kemudian langsung menempatkan diri di antara keduanya. Mengambil alih piring sarapan Sehun dan memunggungi sang suami; menyuapi putranya yang tampak sedang semangat maksimal.

"Dad, bagaimana Daddy tahu kalau Mama suka pada Daddy?" Astaga, otak anak ini polosnya minta ampun. Kepo sekali.

"Sudah ah. Sehunnie belum boleh belajar itu." Joonmyeon menyumpal bibir Sehun dengan suapan terakhir. Setelah memberi segelas air untuk Sehun, ia bersiap bangkit pergi.

Hanya saja tiba-tiba kedua bahu sempitnya ditahan oleh Yifan. Otomatis Joonmyeon berbalik. Hingga detik kemudian pandangannya berubah hitam karena telapak tangan Yifan yang menghalangi matanya. Lalu berlanjut dengan sensasi kenyal mampir di bibirnya. Joonmyeon tidak mungkin tidak tahu jika Yifan sedang menciumnya. Itu hanya sekedar menempel tapi demi apapun, Sehun ada di belakangnya. Entah bocah dengan mata berbinar itu melihat jelas atau tidak.

"Yifan!" Joonmyeon memberi cubitan manis di lengan suaminya begitu pandangan kembali normal. Kemudian ibu muda itu berbalik dan mendapati anaknya duduk manis dengan kedipan mata dalam tempo cepat. Joonmyeon menghela nafas. Setidaknya Sehun memang tidak melihat apa-apa. Ia benar-benar bangkit kali ini dan berjalan cepat menuju dapur.

Yifan menahan tawa, dan lanjut menyesap kopinya yang mulai menghangat.

"Dad?" Suara kecil itu memecah hening.

"Hmm?" Yifan meletakkan cangkir kosongnya di meja.

"Kenapa muka Mama memerah?"

Lagi-lagi Yifan menahan ledakkan tawa. Ia melirik Joonmyeon yang tengah membawa tas Sehun untuk di berikan padanya. Yifan menunggu waktu yang pas untuk Joonmyeon mendengar kemudian wajahnya ia alihkan untuk menatap Sehun sempurna.

"Itu karena Mama suka Daddy." Kemudian kecupan dari sang ayah Sehun terima di pipi.

Yifan bangkit dengan cepat, merebut tas Sehun sambil mencuri ciuman pendek itu lagi, dan kemudian berlari gesit menuju pintu. "Sehun, ayo berangkat. Nanti kau terlambat, sayang."

"Ya! Ya! Ya! YIFAN!" Joonmyeon hanya bisa berteriak.

Sehun terkikik, kemudian berlari menyusul sang ayah yang siap memakaikan sepatu untuknya. Sebelum itu, Sehun sempat berbalik membuat kedua alis mamanya berkerut. Ada firasat-firasat aneh.

Benar saja, Sehun tersenyum manis kemudian memberi _love sign_ dengan tangannya dan _flying kiss_ untuk tambahan. Astaga, apa-apaan ini! Yifan di sana hanya tertawa dan Joonmyeon mengusap wajahnya.

Nah kan..

 **-FIN-**

 **Hanya penghilang stress. Demi apa nilai UTS-ku turun parahhhhhh. Entah karena apa T.T**


	4. Chapter 4

Joonmyeon masih sibuk menikmati waktu di kamar, bersama sang pemilik hati tentu saja. Merebahkan diri berdua, sementara Sehunnya asyik sendiri di ruang tengah. Masih bertahan dengan gamenya sehabis isi energi dengan makan malam.

"Sehun tidak rewel?" Yifan menyingkap poni istrinya.

"Dia bahkan menduakanku dengan game menyebalkan itu. Kalau sudah malam minggu dia selalu saja punya dunia sendiri." Joonmyeon mengadu lucu.

Sebagai ibu, kesal juga ia jika sang putra mulai acuh. Sayangnya dia sendiri yang ciptakan ultimatum. Bermain game sepuasnya di malam sabtu-mimggu. Dengan niatan supaya Sehun sedikit lebih disiplin. Ya, pada akhirnya memang hanya sedikit. Karena sang ayah juga terlalu sering memanjakan.

"Tahu tidak? Kau juga sering menduakanku kalau sedang berduaan dengan Sehun." Yifan menyentil ringan dahi istrinya itu, namun tetap memancing lengkingan tak terima muncul.

Joonmyeon dengan kasar menarik jauh wajahnya dan membuang tangan lebar yang tadi bertengger di dahi. "Sakit!"

"Berlebihan sekali. Aku tidak mengeluarkan tenaga apapun, sayang." Sebagai gantinya, Yifan ikut memajukan wajah. Jadi jarak dekat itu masih tercipta.

"Kau cemburu dengan anakmu? Kenapa jadi lucu sekali." Telunjuk lentik Joonmyeon mendorong dahi Yifan. Pria bersuara dalam ini kalau sudah mulai melakukan kontak tubuh pasti akan berakhir menjadi yang seperti _itu_.

"Tidak. Hanya kesal, kau kadang acuh sekali padaku." Yifan menarik pergelangan kecil itu lembut, membawa telapak di sana turun untuk menangkup wajahnya.

Joonmyeon tersenyum, menggerakkan jari-jari yang digenggam itu agar bisa memberikan usapan di pipi Yifan. "Kau sudah jadi ayah. Relakan sedikit saja waktu kita berdua untuk Sehun tidak masalah, bukan?" Joonmyeon memberikan kecupan bibir di akhir.

"Tapi jika terlalu sering, aku merasa kesal juga." Yifan menahan gondoknya. Kalau sang istri sudah memberi kode begini, dia tinggal melanjutkan saja.

"Kalau kau sabar, bisa dapat hasilnya. Seperti sekarang ini." Lagi, kecupan singkat mampir di bibir Yifan.

"Hasil? Apa?" Yifan memancing.

"Dasar menyebalkan." Joonmyeon menggerutu, memang. Tapi bukti penyampaiannya berbalik. Ia justru melabuhkan bibirnya lebih lama. Sengaja membiarkan Yifan melahap umpannya.

Yifan sendiri menyempatkan senyum di balik ciuman tersebut, namun selanjutnya mulai meraja. Lengan panjangnya sudah mengunci kuat lingkar pinggang ramping di hadapannya. Makin mendekat, bahkan ketika keduanya sudah merekat. Tidak banyak yang selanjutnya dilakukan, masih betah saja dengan ciuman. Serta bonus remasan gerak tangan, di manapun mereka itu menyentuh.

"Harusnya kau tahu, aku ingin lebih." Yifan membeo begitu pagutan terputus.

"Aku tahu. Tapi Sehun masih belum terlelap." Walau berkata seperti itupun, jemari-jemari cantik tersebut sudah bekerja sama melepas tiap lingkar kancing piyama.

"Sehun sedang di atas." Belah bibir Yifan mulai turun menjejak perpotongan leher. Menjajah di bidang sana.

"Tidak sabaran sekali." Joonmyeon menggumam di antara kesenangannya. Malam minggu seperti ini mana bisa diabaikan lewat.

Jadi, keduanya sudah berkutat. Walau masih sebatas membuka kancing. Mereka inginnya bergerak lambat, agar Sehun tidak langsung penasaran bila mendengar sesuatu. Namun tampaknya itu pilihan salah.

"Mama! Mama!" Lengkingan pangeran manja itu terdengar. Suara engsel dihentakkan juga menyusul masuk menyapa telinga. Jelas saja, kedua sosok itu langsung berhenti.

Yifan mendengus kasar, kemudian menelentangkan badan. Matanya menatap langit kamar remang itu dengan kesal. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan begini?

Joonmyeon terkikik kecil. Menepuk-nepuk dada keras suaminya dan mencium pipi. "Sebentar."

Ia beranjak turun, merapikan surai dan piyama yang terlipat kusut. Kemudian memutar kunci dan membuka papan kayu tersebut. Putranya berdiri dengan wajah mendongak.

"Sehun ingin apa?"

"Ditemani." Bocah itu menjawab, namun kepalanya justru melongok ke balik tubuh ibunya. Melihat sang ayah yang sudah ambil posisi nyaman di tempat tidur membuat ia berucap, "Daddy tidur?"

Joonmyeon menoleh. Tersenyum melihat Yifan menutup mata dengan lengan. Lalu kembali menatap dua manik buah hatinya. "Belum. Sehunie ingin dengan daddy?"

Kepala Sehun menampilkan gelengan. "Tidak jadi. Mama buatkan Sehun susu, ya? Nanti mama boleh dengan daddy lagi."

Joonmyeon tertawa kali ini. "Nah, tunggu di atas, okay? Nanti mama naik kalau sudah selesai."

Mendengar itu, Sehun berlari lagi menaiki tangga dengan semangat penuh.

Masih di ambang pintu, tubuh Joonmyeon berbalik. "Dengar? Sehun itu peka. Tidak seperti kau."

Yifan masih diam. Merajuk? Mungkin saja.

Joonmyeon menggeleng gemas. Ia kemudian menapak dapur. Mengambil kaleng susu milik Sehun dan mulai menyeduh. Selanjutnya terdengar suara pintu almari es terbuka.

Joonmyeon mengangkat paras, melihat Yifan menenggak air putih dingin. "Ingin apa?"

"Bersama Sehun saja. Kasihan juga sendirian." Yifan berucap, kemudian mengembalikan botol minumnya.

"Kemari." Setelah meletakkan gelas panas itu di meja kaca, Joonmyeon ambil langkah mendekat.

"Apa?" Yifan terlalu malas mnggerakkan maju kaki jenjangnya. Jadi, ia memaku diri di tempat, menunggu istrinya sampai.

"Sengaja, hm?" Joonmyeon berdecak. Ia mengancingkan satu persatu benda plastik itu agar piyama Yifan kembali menyelimuti tubuh indahnya.

"Kau tahu." Hidung bangir kebanggaan Yifan sudah kembali merambah leher Joonmyeon.

"Astaga, tunggulah sekejap. Mengantarkan susu ini tidak lama, Yifan." Semua kancing sudah terpasang pas. Joonmyeon mendorong tubuh Yifan, namun tak mampu. "Yifan."

"Ini juga tidak lama." Dengan gesit, ia mengangkat dagu Joonmyeon dan memonopoli bibirnya.

Joonmyeon sendiri juga rupanya terhasut. Ia ikut mengimbangi gerak serta hisapan dari Yifan. Mengikuti ke mana daging tanpa tulang itu menuju. Setidaknya ia tak perlu takut jatuh karena berjinjit. Yifan sudah menahan pinggangnya. Irama decap itu mulai tercipta, menguar memenuhi udara dapur.

"Mama, kenapa lama- waahhh!"

Lagi, semua itu terhenti mendadak.

Yifan menengok dan Joonmyeon melongokkan wajah. Di pinggir dapur, ada Sehun yang mendekap kuat tab-nya di dada dengan pasang kelopak terkunci rapat. Wajah dan dahinya sampai mengerut seperti itu.

Joonmyeon refleks menenggak ludahnya sendiri, lalu langsung membenturkan dahi di dada Yifan. Menggumamkan berbagai macam kata. Sedangkan Yifan membalikkan lagi kepalanya dan berdehem tak jelas.

"Sudah belum, dad?" Suara kecil Sehun muncul, sedikit meremukkan dinding kekakuan.

Joonmyeon dengan kecepatan penuh meraih gelas susu milik putranya. Mendekat dan menjongkokkan diri. Membawa satu tangan Sehun untuk menggenggam erat gelas kaca tersebut. Selanjutnya memegang kedua bahu sempit itu dan memutar badan mungilnya balik.

"Sudah. Sehun boleh minum susunya di atas."

Mendengar itu, Sehun berlari cepat untuk berpindah tempat. Tidak peduli cairan manis dalam tangannya bergolak hingga beberapa tetes tercecer. Yang penting cepat sampai di depan televisi dulu.

Joonmyeon menjepit kepalanya di kedua lutut, merutuk macam-macam. Dua telapaknya menggenggam, kemudian memukul-mukul lantai.

Yifan sendiri tidak berbeda jauh tingkat keresahannya. Dahi sudah bersandar pada pintu almari es, dengan menggenggam erat pinggirannya. Dan satu tangan lain menggaruk acak logam tersebut. Tak lupa menyuarakan kata dari bahasa ibunya.

Keduanya membutakan diri atas satu fakta penting. Wu Sehun bukanlah sosok penyabar.

Intinya, parah.

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

Aku rindu menulis, tapi tak yakin ada yang merindukanku. Ahaha~ Ujungnya, hanya bisa menulis seperti ini. Duhh maaf sekali jika kurang memuaskan. Tapi, keberatankah untuk memberi komentar? Aku merindukan kalian juga, wahai para pembacaa~


	5. Chapter 5

**Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak tahu kejelasan dari ceritaku sendiri. Jadi masih kuserahkan pada imaji kalian ini GS atau bukan. Maafkan ketidakkonsistennya.**

 **.**

 **.**

Joonmyeon gelisah sendiri, berkali-kali mengarahkan pisau kasar menciptakan ketukan keras di alasnya. Tidak peduli sama sekali dengan potongan wortel yang tampak acak. Matanya terpaku kuat pada sosok putranya yang dilihat barang sekilas pun tengah asyik sekali mengoceh dengan sang ayah. Yah, dunia milik berdua, seperti itu kiasannya.

"Jangan menangis kalau kuku jarimu terpotong, sayang." Melodi berat itu berhasil membuat Joonmyeon teralihkan.

Sang istri mendengus saja. Pada akhirnya menumpahkan segala emosi untuk calon masakan di hadapannya. Sedangkan Yifan menggeleng gemas.

"Sehunnie, mama kesal loh." Yifan membisik di telinga Sehun yang tengah berada di atas pangkuan.

Sehun mendongak dari buku cerita bergambar di genggamannya. "Dad, Sehun juga kesal." Dengan itu, atensi si bocah kembali penuh pada sedikit kalimat di kertas.

Lagi, Yifan menggeleng saja.

Lucu juga sebenarnya bila diingat. Joonmyeon sudah berjanji jauh-jauh hari akan jalan berdua dengan Sehun, membelikan parfait buah untuk kesayangannya. Tapi gagal. Karena Joonmyeon lupa dan justru menerima tawaran seminar dadakan dari atasannya.

"Mama memberi harapan palsu." Itu kalimat baru Sehun yang sedari tadi terus saja disuarakan. Rangkaian kata protes yang membuat Joonmyeon bersalah kemudian berubah menjadi kesal.

"Besok Sehun bisa pergi dengan daddy." Yifan membujuk dan langsung diangguki kuat.

"Berdua saja dengan daddy, ya?"

Nah, muka Joonmyeon makin berlipat saja sepertinya. Tangannya mengocok telur dengan cepat, memunculkan denting sembarang. Yifan kembali menoleh dibuatnya.

"Jangan mengeluh kalau mangkuknya pecah, sayang."

Gerak Joonmyeon melambat. "Kau saja yang masak."

Setelahnya, ia meletakkan mangkuk kemudian masuk ke kamar. Keluar lagi dengan kilat lengkap mengenakan mantel, kemudian berjalan cepat menghampiri sosok suami.

"Kunci mobil." Pasang telapak Joonmyeon menengadah.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Makan ramen." Ini sudah seperti obat pereda masalah hati bagi Joonmyeon.

Sehun melirik. Malam-malam begini akan menyenangkan sekali makan ramen, apalagi dengan jamur dan daging super. Tapi si manja ini terlalu gengsi untuk berkata ikut.

"Jangan pulang malam-malam. Jangan makan terlalu pedas." Tangan Yifan mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari saku kemeja.

Joonmyeon memberi deheman sebagai balasan. Wajahnya menunduk untuk mendaratkan ciuman di pipi. Kemudian ia melihat Sehun yang sedang (sok) asik.

"Sehun, mama mau pergi." Yifan menolehkan kepala Sehun paksa, membuat dua pipi putih itu tertekan memancing kerucut bibir.

"Daaahhhh…" tangan kecilnya melambai tepat di depan paras mamanya. Selanjutnya melepas tangan sang ayah dan kembali pura-pura membaca.

Lingkar mata Joonmyeon melebar. Ia diacuhkan. Sehun tidak memberinya kecup pipi seperti biasa. Makin merasa gondok, Joonmyeon segera balik kanan dan pergi dengan cepat.

"Mama sudah sangat sangat sangat kesal, Sehun." Yifan menarik-narik pipi putranya.

Wajah sempit Sehun kembali trangkat naik. "Tapi mama tidak tepat janji, dad." Rajukannya masih bertahan.

"Tapi jangan marah lama-lama. Nanti mama jadi sedih, seperti tadi. Lihat, mama tidak mau memasak." Tangan panjang Yifan terulur menunjuk dapur yang setengah acak.

Sehun menggigit bibir. Dia mulai takut sang mama tidak mau membuatkan omelet sosis kecintaannya lagi.

"Kalau mama pulang nanti, Sehun tersenyum, ya?" ujung-ujung telunjuk Yifan menarik dua sudut bibir Sehun membentuk lengkungan naik.

"Ya." Sehun berujar patuh disertai anggukan menurut.

Senyum Yifan terlukis. Ia kembali menarik-narik pipi bocahnya dengan gemas. Namun kegiatan itu terpotong mendadak oleh celetukan Sehunnya.

"Nah, dad. Sekarang kita makan apa?"

Yifan bisu mendadak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keluarga penarik perhatian itu memasuki pintu kedai langganan dengan semangat. Sehun duduk di kursinya dengan bangga hati. Tubuhnya sudah mulai lebih tinggi, jadi tidak perlu duduk di pangkuan ayah atau ibunya.

"Beruntung sekali aku belum jauh." Atensi Joonmyeon hanya berpusat di ponselnya sekarang.

Baru saja keluar dari tempat parkir, Yifan sudah memberi panggilan agar menunggu. Dan saat itu juga ia baru ingat jika Sehun sama sekali tidak suka makan hasil tangan Yifan walau sebenarnya lumayan. Selalu ada yang aneh bagi Sehun.

Joonmyeon meletakkan ponselnya di meja, kemudian meneguk air putih. Mendadak, kedua alis bertaut.

"Sehun kenapa?"

Bocah itu tersenyum. Joonmyeon meletakkan gelas was-was. Putranya meletakkan kepala di meja bersandarkan satu pipi, membuat seluruh sisi wajahnya menghadap Joonmyeon sempurna.

"Kenapa?" Joonmyeon mulai berpikir Sehun sudah memaafkannya.

"Kata daddy, Sehun harus tersenyum untuk mama."

Menangkap kalimat tersebut membuat paras Joonmyeon dengan kilat kembali datar. "Oh, kata daddy."

Sehun terkikik. Ia bangkit kemudian menggerakkan tangan memberi kode supaya ibunya mau mendekat.

"Tapi Sehun sayang mama. Jangan lupa janji lagi, ya?"

Selanjutnya belah bibir kecil milik Sehun sudah menyentuh bibir Joonmyeon.

Sang ibu tentu saja memamerkan senyum lebar. Tak tahu lagi harus seperti apa untuk mengekspresikan kehangatannya.

"Kenapa Sehun jadi makin sering menciummu." Yifan menggerutu sembari memangku wajah.

Kedua bahu Joonmyeon hanya mengedik. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa.

Tepat setelahnya, pesanan mengepul panas itu datang tersaji. Sehun menggosokkan kedua tangan dengan senang. Bisa dilihat matanya yang berbinar mengunci potongan daging dan jamur di atasnya.

"Ini." Joonmyeon menyerahkan garpu. Sehun menerima dengan gesit dan segera mengarah pada mangsanya. Kemudian mengunyah dengan kuluman senyum.

"Astaga, mama senang sekali dengan senyum Sehun." Joonmyeon memberi ciuman pipi pada Sehun, baru mulai melahap.

Keduanya tanpa sadar menyisakan Yifan yang hanya mengaduk isi mangkuknya tak beraturan. Dia merasa seperti….. diacuhkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

Lagi, hanya bisa seperti ini. Maafkan ketidakjelasannya. Yang jelas aku ingin sekali melahap mie saat dingin hujan seperti sekarang ini.


End file.
